Nami wa ungaii
by Nyuu D
Summary: Ela não o conhecia. Muito menos ele a conhecia. Mas eles estavam casados. :: ZoNami, Universo Alternativo
1. Princípio

One Piece (c) Oda Eiichiro, ou seja, DEUS

Zoro x Nami. Presente pra minha amadinha Namiroronoa (L)

**Avisos: **Contém linguagem inapropriada, violência leve e insinuação de sexo.

Esta fic passa em Universo Alternativo. :3

O título significa: "Nami é sortuda"

* * *

Eles se encaravam.

Profundamente.

Ele tapava a boca com a mão, os braços cruzados firmemente, mantendo-se rígido. E ela apoiava a cabeça nas mãos, com o cotovelo nos joelhos.

Ela estava sentada num sofá, e ele na beirada da cama. Ela estava com as pernas cruzadas, e ele mantinha as dele escancaradas.

Ela não o conhecia. Muito menos ele a conhecia _(pelo menos não de verdade, porque conhecera partes dela que muita gente certamente jamais havia visto)._

Mas eles estavam casados.

---

_(Algumas horas antes)_

Nami queria morrer de alegria. Ela não podia estar mais feliz enquanto sua sorte a fazia rir gostosamente de tanto dinheiro que estava ganhando no Blackjack. O _dealer_ não parecia muito contente com os bons resultados que aquela mulher estava tendo. Como podia ser tão sortuda? Ela estava raspando a fortuna de cada um dos homens que se sentavam à mesa onde ela estava.

O belo corpo da ruiva estava envolto num vestido tubinho preto e, que lhe ressaltava os seios e apertava no quadril como um verdadeiro espartilho. Farfalhava-se um pouco nas coxas para dar um pouco de movimento, tinha scarpins vermelho-sangue nos pés, e brincos de brilhante nos lóbulos.

Ela era maravilhosa. Estupenda. Tinha um cheiro cítrico atraente, e estava constantemente acompanhada de uma taça de champagne ou um copo de whisky com gelo.

Ela estava milionária agora, pra que preocupar-se com o preço das bebidas?! Estava com tanta sorte que poderia apostar até sua vida naquele jogo!

Claro que Nami não era idiota. Ela sabia que sua "sorte" tinha muito a ver com o fato de usar um artifício infalível contra homens idiotas: sedução. Todos os que perderam suas calças naquela mesa caíram nos encantos daquela ruiva, e saíram sem nada. Sem dinheiro e sem mulher.

E ela gargalhava feliz toda vez que enchia sua bolsa com fichinhas. Aqueles idiotas achavam que ela estava bêbada só por estar bebendo bastante, mas não a conheciam por óbvio. Ela era tão forte para bebida quanto o mais poderoso alcoólatra do mundo.

– Ah! Acho que vou dar uma pausa! – Ela suspirou, feliz. – Preciso retocar a maquiagem. Olha só, rapaz – direcionou-se para o _dealer_. – Você merece um trocado também por estar sendo tão bonzinho com as cartas que está me dando. Sério. – Nami apoiou o queixo na mão e piscou os olhos para o rapaz. – Volto depois, não me substitua!

Ela saltou do banquinho de madeira escura estofado em cor grená, e começou a caminhar pelo cassino.

Havia muitas máquinas caça-níqueis coloridas, um bar forrado de pessoas e muito neon. Tudo era tão bonito, atraente e cheirava a dinheiro. Nami estava no paraíso. Seu sonho sempre foi ir a Las Vegas, e decidiu ir sozinha mesmo. Não se importava. Ela estava se divertindo demais, mesmo sozinha.

Entrou num dos luxuosos banheiros do cassino e escorou-se na pia para retocar a maquiagem como havia dito que precisava fazer. Não que ela precisasse de muito, é verdade. Sua beleza natural era tão fantástica que mesmo assim ela faria sucesso ali dentro. Mas gostava da vaidade, era natural.

Sua enorme bolsa de cetim estava forrada de fichinhas as quais ela trocaria por _muito_ dinheiro no câmbio. Nem podia acreditar.

Suspirou, foi fazer xixi, lavou as mãos e saiu do banheiro, ajeitando a bolsa no ombro, bem abraçada a ela. Tinha ciúme da sua fortuna, afinal de contas.

E tinha muitas horas naquele cassino para jogar. Agora talvez ela fosse jogar pôquer. É. Ela era ótima em enganar todo mundo, afinal de contas, não seria problema. Nami dirigiu-se a uma das mesas de pôquer que estavam organizando-se com novos jogadores. _Lucky!_, pensou ela enquanto sentava-se em uma das cadeiras e sorria para os homens que estavam em volta, mais uma outra garota. – Posso entrar no jogo?

Havia um homem à frente de Nami que vestia uma camisa vermelha folgada com a gravata frouxa no pescoço. Ele tinha três brincos na orelha esquerda.

Ele era... Lindo. Mas parecia muito bravo. E um ótimo jogador, falando nisso. Ela sabia que tinha que tomar cuidado com ele, parecia uma ameaça eminente.

O jogo prosseguiu naquele clima tenso de sempre e Nami era uma pessoa que blefa com tanta facilidade que ninguém consegue detectar falsidade em seu sorriso. Mas por algum motivo, aquele homem conseguia.

E ela perdeu a primeira partida para ele. Maldito.

Pelo menos não havia apostado alto; sabia que tinha que tomar cuidado com ele... Suspirou. Ainda podia ganhar dele. Mais uma partida e ela perdeu _de novo_.

_Não acredito, quem é esse maldito?!_, praguejava mentalmente enquanto suas sobrancelhas começavam a apertar e ela perdia a força de seus blefes. Sabia que estava vacilando, mas aqueles olhos escuros que a olhavam e a analisavam eram uma distração muito grande. Talvez aquele fosse o jogo dele. Deveria parar de olhá-lo.

Tentou, mas não conseguiu. Digo, não conseguiu ganhar. Nem parar de olhar para ele.

Ele era muito bom mesmo.

Acabou saindo da mesa antes que perdesse dinheiro demais. Isso sempre a deixava muito nervosa.

Saiu batendo pé. Estava tão aborrecida, como era possível aquele homem conseguir ganhar dela?!

Bufou quando se sentou novamente na mesa de Blackjack. Precisava recuperar suas fichas perdidas para aquele maldito. E claro que conseguiu, depois de concentrar-se muito no que fazia.

Depois de algumas horas de muito whisky e dinheiro entrando, o último homem que saiu da mesa, amaldiçoou a existência de Nami e chamou-a de "bruxa". Ela não ligou. Apenas mexeu os ombros nus e gargalhou divertida enquanto jogava as fichas dentro da bolsa.

Estava cansada agora, iria voltar ao hotel e dormir um pouco porque amanhã seria outro dia, e um dia inesquecível. O último dia na cidade. Não queria ir embora— definitivamente não! Mas sua passagem estava marcada, e sua vida continuava na sua cidade. Nami estava considerando a possibilidade de ficar em Las Vegas e trabalhar como _dealer_ em um desses cassinos maravilhosos. Seria uma vida fantástica.

A ruiva tinha que dar a volta na quadra para pegar o carro que alugou, visto que ele estava num estacionamento, na avenida de trás.

Para chegar lá, porém, ela teria que passar por uma rua úmida por causa de um pouco de chuva, e escura.

E aquela sensação não a agradava nem um pouco. Respirou fundo e agarrou-se à sua bolsa forrada de dinheiro enquanto caminhava a passos rapidinhos pela rua. Era uma rua longa; maldito cassino gigante.

Encolheu os ombros quando um vento frio bateu, do além. Era verão.

E de repente ela sentiu alguém tapar-lhe a boca com a enorme mão e a puxar para o canto mais escuro daquela maldita rua. Nami queria gritar, mas não conseguia porque sua boca estava completamente escondida atrás daquela mãozorra e até seu nariz era meio tapado por ela.

Sentiu suas costas chocarem-se contra uma parede molhada. A outra mão do indivíduo a segurou com força e ele postava-se com o rosto perto do dela— perto demais. O hálito dele tinha um cheiro horrível, ou talvez fosse apenas coisa de sua cabeça por estar assustada demais para pensar. Seus sentidos deviam estar confusos.

Ele chegou com a boca perto do ouvido dela. – Você tirou meu dinheiro, _bruxa_ –disse com raiva. – Agora eu vou pegar tudo de volta.

_Não, não, NÃO_, ela implorava mentalmente, mas pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, não era porque ele queria seu dinheiro. Ela estava com muito medo por sua vida. Aquelas mãos eram muito grandes, parecia um maldito gigante! E ele baixou uma delas até suas pernas e enfiou a mão por dentro do vestido, apertando a coxa com violência.

Os olhos escuros encheram-se de lágrimas novamente e ela queria gritar. E tentou gritar através das mãos dele, mas não conseguiu.

Ele além de roubar o dinheiro dela, iria violentá-la? Era piada, não era?!

Continuava tentando gritar e de repente sua voz saiu, e ela a reprimiu imediatamente. Os joelhos vacilaram e ela caiu sentada no chão. Alguém o havia puxado para longe dela.

Nami encolheu as pernas e abraçou os joelhos com uma mão, olhando apavorada enquanto outro homem discutia aos berros e palavrões com o que a estava tentando ferir. Eles começaram uma briga física que a ruiva não assistiu porque ela agarrou-se à sua bolsa e escondeu o rosto nela. Só conseguiu ouvir os barulhos e de repente isso cessou.

Passos apressados seguiram-se e logo desapareciam porque havia mais barulho além daquilo ao redor de uma cidade tão agitada quanto Las Vegas, ela tinha consciência disso. Mas seu coração acalmou-se imediatamente quando sentiu que aquilo havia acabado.

Ouviu mais passos e eles pararam antes de subir na calçada, onde ela estava sentada encolhida no escuro.

– Oe – disse a voz grave, fazendo-se ouvir através do barulho da rua da frente de trás. – Você está bem?! – Continuou.

Nami ergueu os olhos. A silhueta não era familiar.

Mas através da contraluz, ela viu três brincos sacolejarem na orelha do rapaz enquanto ele cruzava os braços no peito. Era aquele homem do pôquer.

– V-você... – Murmurou e o homem bufou.

– Eu o quê?!

– VOCÊ É O CARA DO PÔQUER – ela gritou de repente e pôs-se em pé num salto. O rapaz cambaleou para trás com o susto. Nami não podia ver o rosto dele direito, mas agora havia a luz da rua do cassino que ajudava um pouco.

– Eu sou _o quê?!_

– O cara do pôquer, você ganhou de mim! Maldito!

– Oe oe, o certo não seria você me agradecer por salvar sua vida, mulher maluca?!

– O quê? Você tirou parte do meu dinheiro e quer que eu te _agradeça?_ Você tá brincando comigo, né?

– Tch – ele bufou. – Vou embora. De nada. – Terminou, virou o corpo e saiu andando para a rua de trás do cassino.

Nami o amaldiçoou em sua mente. Bateu a mão no traseiro que estava úmido por causa do chão onde havia sentado, e começou a andar atrás dele. Seu carro estava lá, afinal de contas.

Ele virou de repente. – Está me seguindo?

– Eu não, meu carro ficou no estacionamento ali atrás – ela fez um bico. Ele murmurou algo incompreensível e continuou seu trajeto para a rua. Nami continuou caminhando, o salto fazendo barulho na rua de pedra. Então, a ruiva apressou o passo e passou na frente dele. Logo, chegava à avenida e tinha que atravessar a rua.

Mas tinham tantos carros.

O rapaz que vinha atrás parou ao lado dela, perto da faixa de pedestres e pôs a mão nos bolsos, parecendo desinteressado. Nami ficou inquieta ao lado dele. Seus olhos não conseguiam evitar grudar no rapaz como se ele simplesmente fosse magnético. Procurou concentrar-se nos carros que passavam, o sinal estava quase para abrir para os pedestres.

Quando isso aconteceu, eles atravessaram a rua a passos sincronizados. Era irritante!

Seguiram para o mesmo lado, mas ao contrário dela, o rapaz não ia entrando no estacionamento, mas sim, seguiria em frente. – Hey! – Ela chamou, e ele virou o belo rosto de queixo travado para ela.

– Que é? – Grunhiu.

– Aonde você vai?

– E isso lá é da sua conta?!

– Claro que é, você está me devendo dinheiro!

– EU?! Eu ganhei JUSTAMENTE! Não devo nada a você!

– Deve sim – Nami cruzou os braços e bateu o pé no chão. Havia algumas pessoas passando entre eles, mas nada que interrompesse o diálogo. – Você tem que me pagar.

– Eu não – ele preparava-se para virar e ir embora, mas a ruiva não permitiu.

– Venha pagar uma bebida pra mim.

As sobrancelhas naturalmente curvadas do rapaz apertaram-se e uma ruga formou-se entre elas. – Por que eu faria isso?

– Porque me deve por ter ganhado de mim no pôquer. É uma raridade. Agora vamos logo!

– Não! – Ele agitou a cabeça. – Não vou a lugar algum com você.

– Ah, vamos – ela miou. – Vamos, eu garanto que não vai se arrepender.

– A questão não é se arrepender. Eu nem te conheço.

– E desde quando isso é problema? Estamos em Las Vegas. Qual a graça de Las Vegas sem aventura?

Ele pareceu ponderar a ideia enquanto a quantidade de transeuntes aumentava ainda mais entre eles. Nami pôs-se na ponta dos pés, esforçando-se ainda mais para enxergá-lo através das pessoas. O rapaz tinha as mãos no flanco enquanto pensava e mantinha os olhos escuros presos no nada.

– Tá legal. Mas eu vou avisando – disse enquanto aproximava-se da ruiva. – Eu só bebo coisas fortes.

– Então está em casa! – Riu-se a garota, e pôs-se a andar rapidamente para dentro do estacionamento. No caminho, falou com o responsável pelas chaves e disse que o rapaz que estava vindo atrás dela pagaria (isso, é claro, sem falar para ele com antecedência). No fim ele teve que pagar o estacionamento.

Quando ele entrou no carro dela, praguejando, Nami riu divertida. – Obrigada!

– Qual seu nome, mulher?

– Nami. E o seu, homem? – Mexeu os ombros de levinho e olhou para ele com uma expressão sapeca.

– Zoro.


	2. Meio

– Pare aqui – ele disse de repente. Nami riu, porque o lugar que ele indicava era o hotel onde a ruiva estava hospedada. Cassino, bar e boate, um lugar muito digno. A ruiva deu a seta para a direita e entrou no estacionamento do hotel reservado aos hóspedes do hotel, e eles caminharam lado a lado pelo amplo espaço forrado de carros caríssimos.

Nami havia deixado boa parte de sua _fortuna_ escondida embaixo do banco do carro, assim não tinha que ficar carregando muito dinheiro. Todo o que ela tinha, caso ainda fosse jogar, certamente renderia muito mais do que qualquer pessoa comum esperava em um resultado de jogo. Antes de ir para o quarto ela buscaria o dinheiro no carro; achava melhor não ficar se expondo na frente do cara.

– Lembre-se: tem que pagar uma bebida para mim. – Observou Nami com um ar esperto. Zoro bufou, e eles entraram no vasto e elegante bar. Sentaram-se ao balcão para pedir whisky e alguma comida qualquer porque ambos estavam com fome.

Verdade seja dita que a ruiva não esperava realmente encontrar alguém por lá – uma companhia, no caso –, mas não parecia de todo ruim. Embora aquele homem tivesse tirado seu dinheiro (justamente, mas isso não importa), e tivesse aquela cara de bravo constante, ele parecia ser uma boa companhia.

Então eles beberam, beberam e beberam, como se fosse uma verdadeira competição pessoal de quem aguentava beber mais whisky sem cair duro no chão.

E aparentemente Zoro era tão forte para álcool quanto ela – talvez muito mais do que ela pensava. Nami sempre se vangloriou da força de seu fígado, e aparentemente havia achado um adversário à altura.

Eles conversavam sobre trivialidades, chegando até mesmo a comentar sobre algumas pessoas que viam por lá. Mas suas vidas pessoais estavam completamente fora de pauta.

A um determinado momento da madrugada, a ruiva já sentia um calor indescritível esquentar seu corpo inteiro e ela sabia muito bem o que era. O álcool, oras, esperava o quê? Zoro era desprezível; ele era extremamente prepotente, Nami queria esganá-lo! Mas não queria sair de perto dele. E isso parecia ser um problema.

– Eu quero sentar em um lugar mais confortável – lamentou-se ela porque os banquinhos não eram estofados. – Minha bunda vai ficar quadrada.

– Duvido muito – ele riu idiotamente.

Ela percebeu que foi a primeira vez que ele riu para ela, mas veja, foi às custas dela... De uma forma estranha, mas foi. Que babaca!

– Falando sério, idiota, vamos ali naqueles sofás. – Nami saltou do banquinho e pegou o copo de whisky que ainda estava em suas mãos. Então, ela forçou o corpo, enrijeceu as pernas e caminhou duramente pelo cassino, porque cambalear estava totalmente fora de cogitação.

Já Zoro veio catando cavaco atrás dela, sem se importar muito com o que os outros iam pensar. Bem, isso devia ser um bom sinal.

A ruiva atirou-se deitada no sofá de camurça cinza. O gelo tilintou no copo de cristal e ela suspirou, satisfeita com sua própria condição de bêbada. O rapaz sentou-se à direita dela, com as pernas arreganhadas, mas sem parecer muito detonado. Na realidade, sentado ele até nem parecia estar tão bêbado.

O cara era forte mesmo, olha só.

Nami escorregou no sofá e apoiou a cabeça no encosto do móvel. Virou o rosto e olhou para ele, mais precisamente para os três brincos que estavam pendurados no lóbulo esquerdo.

Só então que ela entendeu o que ele disse instantes antes.

– Você quis dizer que minha bunda não vai ficar quadrada?

– Quê? – Zoro virou o rosto e olhou confuso para ela.

– É, é isso mesmo!

– O qu— por que você está perguntando isso, só entendeu a piada agora?

Nami franziu a sobrancelha e ele pareceu corar nas bochechas.

– Há! Você tá vermelho! – A ruiva se mexeu no sofá e desencostou dele, ficando empoleirada na beirada do estofado. O tronco, porém, ficava um pouco virado para trás a fim de enxergar Zoro com facilidade. O rapaz sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

– Você é maluca. – Ele mexeu a mão, fazendo pouco caso. – Estou vermelho coisa nenhuma! – Negou em seguida, passando a mão nervosamente no rosto. Nami riu, achando tudo muito divertido porque ela adorava lidar com homens e ele era um tipo especial: o tipo difícil, que _nega_.

– Tá bom, melhor pôr a culpa no álcool e não se queimar – continuou rindo. Zoro não respondeu e, portanto, a ruiva levou o copo à boca, bebericando um gole do whisky. Ela mexeu a cabeça, agitando os cabelos ruivos por causa da bebida que não parava de descer e piorar seu estado de embriaguez.

Ainda não estava naquele estado "não sei o que estou fazendo", mas sabia que havia passado da conta, considerando que dificilmente ficava bêbada. Além do mais, fora no banheiro para fazer xixi muitas vezes antes de eles acabarem sentando naquele sofá. Nami passou a ponta do dedo embaixo do olho cuidadosamente, para não manchar a maquiagem, e virou o corpo para frente.

Ficou olhando mais adiante. Havia várias pessoas mais adiante, bebendo e conversando, rindo alto e alguns até dançavam idiotamente com a música ambiente, que obviamente não tinha a intenção de transformar aquele local em boate. Se quisessem dançar, tinha um lugar especial para isso.

Nami riu ao ver um rapaz derrubar metade do conteúdo que tinha no copo na mesa porque se agitou um pouco demais.

– Você bebe desse jeito sempre?

– Como assim?

– Você demora tanto pra ficar bêbada normalmente?

– Sim – ela virou o rosto e o espiou por cima do ombro. Zoro não mais estava com as costas no sofá, mas sim, apoiava-se com os cotovelos no joelho e olhava para ela de trás. – Desde muitos anos atrás eu sou forte assim pra álcool. Não sei por quê... – Concluiu, fazendo um biquinho e bebendo mais um gole de whisky.

Em seguida, ela sentiu uma aproximação por trás e virou-se rapidamente para ver que Zoro estava com os olhos fechados e parecia almejar por tocá-la. Nami franziu a sobrancelha e foi se afastando para o lado. Quando o rapaz percebeu que já havia passado dela, abriu os olhos e procurou por ela, virando o rosto para o lado e eles se encararam.

– O que você está fazendo?

– E por acaso isso importa? Não era você que tava com aquele papo de aventura e essas coisas? – Ele fez uma expressão irritadiça. – É difícil achar uma mulher forte pra álcool como você.

– E daí?

– Eu bebo praticamente todo dia. E ninguém consegue se acostumar com isso.

– Ahhh – ela deu uma risada divertida. – Não se apaixone por mim, eu vou logo avisando, isso só vai te ferir!

– Não estou apaixonado – respondeu num tom meio baixo, esquisito até. – Você ainda quer jogar?

– Não, do jeito que eu estou, vou perder todas – lamentou-se a ruiva. Nami realmente queria jogar e ganhar mais dinheiro, mas agora que havia bebido demais (e continuava bebericando aquele whisky), tudo o que faria seria jogar dinheiro fora e esso não era exatamente seu hobby preferido.

Então ela percebeu que Zoro ainda a fitava, bem nos olhos... Quase como se fosse entrar em sua cabeça a qualquer momento apenas pela mera troca de olhares. Sentiu-se confusa, e estranha. E o calor que antes sentia havia, de repente, quadruplicado.

Zoro era muito bonito, droga. Nami nunca havia achado um rapaz tão bonito como ele, com aquelas expressões masculinas e fortes, os ombros largos e as sobrancelhas enviesadas dando a ele um ar de mal-encarado muito forte. Ela suspirou e lambeu os lábios, sustentando o olhar com ele por alguns segundos.

A partir daquele momento, tudo era um grande breu na memória da ruiva. Como se tivesse sido apagado em definitivo.

E então, quando deu por si, sentiu seu corpo cair na enorme cama de hotel, e a sensação do colchão sacolejar ainda mais quando Zoro subiu na cama e engatinhou por cima dela, atacando-lhe o corpo como uma fera faminta. Ele a beijava e a tocava com uma paixão e uma urgência tão tremendas que todo o corpo de Nami tremia. Até as pontinhas dos dedos da mão estavam inquietas.

A ruiva ergueu os braços e o apertou pelo pescoço. E então eles se beijaram mais uma vez. Nami não se recordava de ter dado um beijo tão intenso e impetuoso quanto aquele, ou de sentir seu corpo ter reações tão gostosas e quentes, ansiando cada vez mais pelo contato, por tocá-lo por baixo de toda aquela roupa que o cobria, e tê-lo somente para si, só para ela... Não pensava que era uma aventura ou algo que desapareceria na manhã seguinte, sem deixar rastros. Só estava pensando no _agora_, e aquele agora era ali e somente ali, entre eles.

Eles giraram infinitas vezes no colchão, até que estivessem completamente despidos de suas roupas e transmitissem todo seu calor um para o outro. Nami sentia cada mísero canto de seu corpo pedir desesperado por mais contato. Ela queria senti-lo por inteiro e sabia que Zoro correspondia àquele sentimento, mostrando-se muito transparente com expressões corporais.

A um determinado momento, as costas da ruiva estavam no colchão e Zoro estava sobre ela, beijando-lhe a barriga lentamente, a língua descendo e subindo, brincando na região do umbigo enquanto ela dava risadinhas e gemidos baixinhos. Ela segurava uma garrafa de whisky na mão, que estava pela metade e na manhã sairia _muito_ cara, e falo do dinheiro, não da figura de expressão.

Estavam mais bêbados do que antes, mas Nami sentia seu corpo sem problemas. E o sentia tocá-lo.

Haviam feito nada – com "nada" quero dizer, sexo –, mas haviam se tocado loucamente por muito tempo, aos abraços e beijos enlouquecidos.

O rapaz ergueu o corpo com a ajuda dos braços e se ajeitou para olhá-la de cima. Suas pálpebras estavam ainda mais caídas do que o normal, e Nami encarou aqueles olhos pequenos e escuros. – O que foi? – Perguntou a ruiva com uma risada e Zoro sacudiu a cabeça de leve.

– Você é a mulher pra mim. – Ele disse de repente. – Eu quero que você fique comigo.

Nami piscou os olhos escuros, confusa, observando o rosto do rapaz, já corado por causa do álcool, enrubescer ainda mais. Ela apertou os lábios um contra o outro e sentiu seus dedos afrouxarem na garrafa de whisky.

– Quer casar comigo?

– Quê?! – Ela riu alto. – Casar? Tá louco?!

– Não – afirmou com convicção, mas mais vermelho do que antes. Parecia que ia explodir. – Quero que case comigo. Aqui é Las Vegas, não precisa pensar!

– Pensando assim, nós nascemos mesmo um para o outro... – Ela fez um biquinho.

– Então. – Assentiu com a cabeça.

Zoro não pareceu o tipo de cara que fazia essas coisas, mas talvez o álcool tivesse lhe subido à cabeça. Literalmente.

Mas só talvez?

– Tem certeza disso, Zoro? Nós nem transamos nem nada – disse como se isso fosse mesmo essencial. O rapaz pareceu não achar importante, visto que rolou os olhos com impaciência na órbita. Então, ele levantou seu corpo nu de cima da ruiva, sentou na beirada do colchão e levantou-se, indo juntar suas roupas. – Zoro?

– Vai ou não? – Perguntou sem olhar para ela enquanto se vestia novamente.

Ela ficou observando ele se vestir, e puxou o sob-lençol para cobrir seu próprio corpo nu, ou pelo menos parte dele. Tinha tanta coisa em sua cabeça. Sem falar que seu corpo estava todo ainda com reações violentas de toda aquela troca de carinho que eles estavam tendo, como poderia pensar em casar numa hora daquelas?

Não dava pra pensar na lua-de-mel antes?

Tá, sem brincadeira. Nami mexeu os ombros com impaciência e num impulso, num daqueles bem inconsequentes, ela levantou-se da cama e caminhou até ele, que estava num determinado ponto da quarta, puxando a calça para cima. Zoro virou-se para ela e a olhou de cima, parecendo atordoado.

Bom, ela estava nua e caminhava lentamente, com os cabelos curtos e ruivos bagunçados e os olhos caídos por causa da bebedeira, o encarando sensualmente, certamente era difícil para um homem não ficar daquela maneira.

Ela aproximou-se e ficou na ponta dos pés ao esticar os braços para segurá-lo pelo pescoço. Zoro a pegou pela cintura e tocou gentilmente com as enormes mãos em sua pele macia, segurando-a contra seu corpo em seguida. Ela sentiu os joelhos estremecerem com aquela sensação de ter seus seios contra o peito dourado dele, mas não vacilou. Apenas apertou os olhos por um instante antes de encará-lo e finalmente dar o veredicto final.

– Eu aceito.

Então ele a olhou, e o sorriso que surgiu nos lábios de Zoro fez tudo valer a pena. Toda a inconsequência e loucura. Nami deixou tudo para trás. Ele a apertou num abraço e beijou-a por alguns longos segundos antes de soltá-la por completo para que a ruiva pudesse se vestir.

Ela vestiu suas roupas íntimas no corpo novamente, pegou outro vestido – dessa vez um azul petróleo de frente única, com um grande cavado nas costas e curto nas coxas. Nami girou no gigantesco espelho para ver se estava bem, calçou o mesmo par de scarpins vermelho-sangue e voltou-se para Zoro após pentear os cabelos com os dedos.

Estava com pressa. Seu coração estava tão agitado que ela não poderia ficar lá nem mesmo mais um segundo.

Então eles foram. Zoro insistiu em dirigir, dizendo que um táxi era completamente desnecessário.

Devo acrescentar que eles demoraram muito mais que o previsto para chegar a uma capela visto que Zoro parecia perder-se com _muita_ facilidade pelas ruas de Las Vegas. Nami sabia que ele era um turista, mas qual a dificuldade de seguir instruções simples de um mapa? Bom, devia ser efeito do álcool. A ruiva, porém, não conseguiu relevar isso e praguejava e reclamava várias vezes, enquanto ele tentava se encontrar.

E finalmente encontraram. Ele atirou a chave do carro na mão de um flanelinha de um estacionamento e eles andaram apressadamente, de mãos dadas, pela rua, na direção da capela.

– Como vamos casar sem anéis?! – Reclamou a ruiva. – Quero uma pedra de brilhante bem bonita, viu!

– Acha que eu sou uma fábrica de dinheiro, mulher? – Ele virou-se para ela e a encarou com irritação, mas aparentemente sabia que ela tinha razão. – Acho que tem para comprar na entrada da capela, passamos lá.

Nami gargalhou alto quando Zoro deu uma tropeçada na calçada, mas pelo menos não caiu. Eles chegaram à capela depois de perderem-se idiotamente na rua porque Zoro seguiu pelo lado errado – ela ainda não entendia como ele se perdia daquele jeito –, e enfim, ele que a estava guiando com a mão.

Entraram e sim, havia uma loja de jóias bem na entrada. Nami quase grudou o rosto no vidro da vitrine e ficou olhando aquelas pedras maravilhosas e enormes, brilhando e pedindo para serem compradas. Eram perfeitas!

Claro que uma Nami em sã consciência saberia que aquelas eram imitações, mas... Esse não era o caso.

– Quero aquela – ela apontou com o dedo, grudando a pontinha no vidro. – Está vendo? A com a pedra vermelha?

Zoro piscou os olhos na vitrine, parecendo atordoado com a quantidade de luzes que machucavam sua retina. Ele procurou pelo anel e olhou para ele, estreitando os olhos já pequenos. – Não gostei.

– Eu sou a noiva, eu que decido!

– Eu que vou pagar, não é?! Então eu que decido!

É, eles têm _tudo_ pra dar certo mesmo!

– Por que não uma pedra transparente? – Questionou Zoro, apontando para um anel do outro lado. – Bem mais bonito, olha.

– Hum... – Ela fez um biquinho. – Sei não! Gostei mais da vermelha!

– Que pena, vou comprar a transparente – os dedos dele escorregaram dos dela e ele avançou para dentro da lojinha, indo diretamente falar com quem estava no balcão.

– Oe! – Nami entrou correndo atrás dele e o jovem rapaz que atendia o cliente tinha umas caixinhas nas mãos, e mostrava os anéis para Zoro, que não parecia estar entendendo muita coisa. – Já falei que, como noiva, eu tenho direito de decidir. – Ralhou.

– Tudo menos a vermelha!

– Feito.

No fim das contas, Nami escolheu aquela que Zoro queria desde o início, e isso o fez praguejar em voz alta. Levou uma bronca do rapaz que os atendia, porque afinal de contas, estavam numa capela. Mas ele não estava nem aí, e ainda o amaldiçoou dizendo que não acreditava em Deus, mas que estando ali eles casariam de papel passado.

Nami teve que o arrancar lá de dentro antes que arranjasse mais confusão ainda. E então, eles caminharam pela capela e Zoro roubou uma margarida num arranjo que havia ali, e entregou na mão da ruiva. Ela segurou o caule entre os dedos e sorriu para as pétalas branquinhas da flor, e em seguida, para ele, que corava violentamente nas bochechas, mas mantinha uma expressão rígida.

Tão adorável!

Então eles casaram.

Com tudo o que tem direito; aquelas coisas como, assinar o papel, trocar as alianças, beijar a noiva, e todo o blábláblá fresco que Zoro dizia adorar pular se fosse possível, mas não era o caso.

Voltaram para o hotel com Nami dirigindo o carro por dois motivos essenciais.

Primeiro, Zoro era mais perdido que filho da puta em dia dos pais.

Segundo, ele não parava de atacá-la. Digo, fisicamente. Ele dizia que queria tê-la ali mesmo, na capela, ou no carro em movimento e outras coisas bizarras do tipo, que Nami jamais imaginou ouvir da boca de um cara tão sério e mal-encarado quanto aquele. Sem falar que a apertava pela cintura e seus dentes brincavam com a carne nua do braço branquinho, deixando marcas avermelhadas.

Ela tinha que xingá-lo constantemente, mas era melhor que _ela_ dirigisse sob os ataques de Zoro, do que ele tentar atacá-la e dirigir simultaneamente.

Mais uma vez, ela só se deu conta do que estava passando quando o rapaz batia com força a porta atrás de suas costas, e voltava a atacar a ruiva, dessa vez sem permitir escapatória. Grudou na cintura dela e a ergueu do chão. Nami laçou o corpo dela com as pernas e segurou-se a ele com força, e eles se beijaram vigorosamente, num ritmo muito mais rápido que antes.

O rapaz partiu o beijo para dar uma respirada e tocou o pescoço da garota com os lábios, aspirando levemente o cheiro dela. Nami sabia que seu cheirinho cítrico era muito atraente por ser peculiar, e isso aparentemente atraía Zoro com muita facilidade.

Ela sentiu as costas chocaram-se contra a parede ao lado da cama e mexeu-se contra ele, agarrando-se as costas retesadas do rapaz e retomando aquele beijo selvagem e louco que a tirava completamente do sério. Então, ela soltou as pernas dele e equilibrou-se no chão novamente, com os scarpins nos pés. Pôs as mãos espalmadas no peito dele e forçou-o para trás, procurando empurrá-lo.

Zoro não era fraco o bastante para ser empurrado por uma mulher (qualquer que fosse), mas ele deixou ela fazer o que quiser, pelo menos foi o que aparentou. Então a ruiva o empurrou até a cama, derrubou o rapaz no colchão e subiu de joelhos por cima dele, ficando com cada uma das pernas de um lado do corpo largo dele.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e a olhou de baixo, seus olhos fascinados com o que via. Nami sorriu, confiante e orgulhosa de si mesma, curvou-se um pouco e foi o despindo da roupa enquanto o beijava, agora, num ritmo mais lento e envolvente do que toda aquela ânsia que os dominava antes.

Ora, veja, eles estavam casados! Nami pensava nisso e lembrava que tinham muito tempo pela frente, não precisavam ser tão desesperados.

Bom, ela não sabia que não ia pensar assim na manhã seguinte.


End file.
